Halloween! A Yuri! on Ice Fanfiction
by kalluuto
Summary: ONE-SHOT What happens when Yuuri walks in to his usual practice session to see Viktor with an arm's full of costumes and plans for Halloween? Time to get in the holiday spirit! VIKTOR X YURI Fluffy ViktorXYuri fluff VIKYURI


_**BONJOUR MON AMIS!**_

 _ **Dayuummm Kalluuto back at it again with the trashy YOI fics..**_

 _ **Okay so we are all just gonna pretend that I posted this on halloween alright? And we are all gonna pretend that the reason I didn't post was not because I had a headache from eating too much chocolate okay? sounds good.**_

 _ **Hope y'all like this fic!** _

* * *

''Viktor, what are you holding?''

Yuuri had just casually walked into the ice arena for his usual morning practice, and found his energetic, turquoise, ice-skating prodigy coach, holding what looked like to be arms full of fabrics and props.

Was that a pineapple in there?

''YUURI!'' Viktor yelled in his usual manner, dropping all of the contents in his hands. Everything fell with a solid _thud,_ except for a few pieces of jewelry that skidded across the ice.

Oh, the pineapple was slowly rolling its way to the other side of rink.

Yuuri followed the rolling fruit with his eyes, before Viktor popped up in front of him, like he just sprang out from a short-circuiting toaster.

''Tomorrow is Halloween Yuuri!'' He said with a cheeky grin. Yuuri quirked a single eyebrow, blinking at his coach a few times.

''You don't like Halloween?'' Viktor frowned, pouting slightly. Yuuri's cheeks flushed, as he waved his arms frantically in front of his disappointed coach.

''N-N-NO!'' He stuttered, flapping his arms like a penguin who just saw a pterodactyl for the first time. ''We just don't celebrate it here, and I've never dressed up..''

Faster than you can say ''Silver-haired hyper Russian'', Viktor emerged from his mood swing and was bouncing up and down in front of his pupil again.

''That's okay! I have all these costumes you can try on, and we can dress up together!'' He beamed giving him a lopsided smile.

Yuuri placed his hands behind his back shyly. The blush still ever so prominent on his cheeks.

''But.. What about practic-'' Yuuri yelped as he was cut off, and was being dragged by his arm, across the ice.

''Who needs practice on a holiday? Halloween is our number one priority!'' Viktor dramatically exclaimed, as Yuuri banged into the still rolling pineapple.

Yuuri sweat panned, as he was taken out of the arena, and into the changing area.

 _What has he gotten himself into?_

It was now Halloween night, and after many hours of constant costume switchings, makeup applying, and prop shoving. Yuuri had finally found a costume, (or a costume Viktor picked), and was wearing it in the bath house, that was now transformed into a ''Spooky House'' (once again, Viktor's choosings) and everyone was dressed fashionably like a vampire, witch, pumpkin, dragon, princess, lamp shade, banana, skeleton, haunted mattress, and basically anything imaginable.

 _Goodness, it's like everyone from Hastetsu is here._

Even Yurio showed up! Who knows how he managed to get here from Russia to Japan in a span of 12 hours, but Yuuri knew better than to question the grumpy teenager.

Speaking of Yurio, he was decked out in a very trendy tiger costume, that was bezeled in jewels and sparkles, and his face was painted professionally to make him look exactly like the dangerous feline.

Yuuri could say he wasn't surprised of the teen's costume choice though. He always thought Yurio resembled a cat in one way or the other.

Now Yuuri, was given… a rabbit costume.

Not just any rabbit costume though. It was the one Viktor picked out. He was given a white shirt, and black blazer, as well as black dress pants. His hands and feet were covered in oversized rabbit paws, and he was wearing a ginormous pink bobble as a nose.

Also the ears. How could he get the heavy, fluffy, bunny ears Viktor supplied him with.

They felt like they weight a few pounds, and they were so heavy, one always flopped when Yuuri attempted to tilt his head in a somewhat comfortable position.

He also gotten the comment ''playboy'' whispered around him at least a couple times throughout the evening.

He hoped everyone thought his red cheeks were a part of the costume.

''YUURI!'' Said man, jumped in shock and turned around to face his beaming coach.

Viktor was dressed as a vampire. His outfit was very vintage looking, like he was the original Dracula from the 1800's. It was red and black, and silky, and fit Viktor perfectly. It looked like a lot like one of his stage outfits he wore during competitions. His face was painted white, and he wore fake plastic fangs that stuck out in the corners of his mouth.

Yuuri couldn't help but admit that Viktor looked very attractive dressed like this.

''Yuuri! Are you having fun?'' Viktor swiped an arm around him, pulling him close. Yuuri squeaked his whole face lighting up a shade of crimson.

''Y-Yes!'' He said nervously, trying to make sure his ears weren't whacking Viktor in the face.

''That's great! Why don't we step outside hm? Your mother put up some beautiful decorations!'' And like VIktor did before, he dragged the confused Japanese out of the booming party, and into the quiet Japanese garden.

The night was quiet but cloudy. Yuuri looked up at the transparent clouds in the black sky as he was seated next to Viktor on some stones next to the water. The breeze was cold, but felt nice on Yuuri's overheated skin. It was definitely a peaceful night.

''I know you don't like the noise, so we can talk out here.'' Viktor said, and suddenly the breeze didn't help with Yuuri's face that skyrocketed to 300 degrees.

''T-Thank you! I appreciate it. And I appreciate you throwing this party.'' Yuuri bowed, hoping his thanks would shine out to his coach and idol.

Viktor waved him off, giving him a smile. ''It's not a big deal, I'm just glad you can celebrate Halloween for the first time.''

Yuuri nodded, turning his head to look at the still water. White lotuses stood prominent around the perimeter. Of course, they did stand taller during the summer, but now that winter was approaching they were slowly shriveling up to reopen in the next seasons.

''The whole thing is very thrilling..'' Yuuri commented, smiling slightly remembering the three triplets all dressed up as fairy princesses. ''And your costume Viktor, is very FANG-tastic.'' What once was supposed to come out as a compliment, turned into a very horrible pun, and Yuuri cringed in embarrassment.

Viktor turned to give him a confused look.

''That-That was so stupid I'm sorry! I meant to compliment you, but it came out as a joke and-'' Yuuri saw that Viktor was giving no reaction, so he buried his head in his hands and groaned.

Yuuri peaked out of his fingers, to see if Viktor was cringing, shaking his head, getting up to leave, but no.

No, Viktor was laughing.

And not just a simple laugh. Viktor was full blown, killing himself laughing, clutching his sides as his eyes pricked with tears.

Yuuri straightened himself up in shock, looking at his coach trying to regain his breath, but every time he managed a gasp, the giggles would just bubble out of his lips again.

This was the first time Yuuri had _ever_ seen his coach show such raw emotion.

He definitely struck Viktor's funny bone, because his laughter was refusing to die down.

After a while, the hysteria slowly died down and just became a light continuous chuckle. Viktor was clutching his knee as he wiped tears from his eyes, and he finally turned to grin at Yuuri.

He straightened himself up, and gave out a happy sigh. ''Things like that are the reason I love you Yuuri,''

Then there was silence. Complete silence as Viktor seemed to catch the words that came out of his lips.

Now it was Viktor's turn to give a look of complete shock, maybe even horror as he tried to scramble back and take back what he just said.

''I. I didn't mean it like that! I just had some to drink y'know? And sometimes I just say what I'm thinking and..'' You could see Viktor's tinted cheeks under his face paint, as he stuttered waving his arms around in a fashion that was similar to Yuuri's.

''So, you were thinking it?'' Yuuri asked. He gave Viktor a look of concern when Viktor's jaw dropped violently and he frantically tried to make up excuses again, his arms wildly waving in a fashion that was similar to Yuuri's.

 _He isn't going to stop, is he?_

With a sigh, Yuuri faced Viktor, and quickly pulled his arms down into his, and leaned in to kiss him.

It was a sweet kiss yet passionate, and Yuuri felt his stomach flutter in excitement when Viktor kissed back, placing a strong hand against his jaw.

Yuuri pulled away, blushing madly as he turned to look in the other direction.

''I.. I feel the same way I guess, and I am actually very happy you said it.'' He mumbled shyly, fiddling with his hands on his lap.

''I love you Viktor.'' He said an intense wave of bravery going through him. _Where did this confidence come from?_ ''I have for a while, and I hope you feel the same way.'' Yuuri prayed, and hoped with all his might that Viktor wouldn't take back what he just said. That he wouldn't say that this was all a joke, or he didn't mean it.

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting a response that never seem to came. He waited, and waited, getting even more anxious until he felt a warm set of hands on his.

''I love you. I love you Yuuri.'' He heard Viktor say, and Yuuri gasped to look into those turquoise eyes. They were so sincere, so caring, Yuuri's heart was racing at lighting speed.

He hoped Viktor's was too.

They stayed there for a while, holding hands under the night. This time Viktor turned in to kiss his new partner, this one much deeper and lasted for much longer.

The commotion in the party seemed to die down, and Yuuri was content here.

Halloween was his new favourite holiday.

* * *

 _ **WOOO YOU MADE IT TO THE END!**_

 _ **I just want to thank everyone soo much for all the kind words from my last fic Concern. It was great to see all the reviews, and favourites it made me so happy 3 thank you so much.**_

 _ **I honestly don't know what to think about this one.. Too much OOC? I'm not sure, I feel like the ending got kinda rushed aelifalewnfawe it was just supposed to be a one shot..**_

 _ **AGHH okay I'll stop, you guys were telling me to have more confidence and that's what I'm gonna do XD I'm still super new to this, but I believe I'm slowly getting better~**_

 _ **I hope you all had a great Halloween! I know I did! I went to the movies and saw the new Ouija Board Movie and it was actually pretty good!**_

 _ **I didn't dress up this year, but did any of you?**_

 _ **OH! I almost forgot.. I wanted to ask if any of you are artists or like doing art and want to maybe help make art for my fics? I'm having a hard time finding covers and I would love the help! Please private message me if you are interested!**_

 _ **Or DM me on instagram kalluuto.**_

 _ ***shameless self promotion is shameless***_

 _ **I just started insta, and have like one follower XD**_

 _ **Well enough babbling! Thanks for everything and like always please review, favourite and follow. That will be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **Kalluuto, signing off~.** _


End file.
